


Sweet Bullet || Jimin

by Naophire



Category: K-pop, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Action, Action & Romance, Angst, Comedy, Cross-Posted on Wattpad, Danger, F/M, Fanfiction, Love Triangles, Multi, Romance
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-28
Updated: 2021-01-28
Packaged: 2021-03-14 08:41:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,698
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29043303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Naophire/pseuds/Naophire
Summary: « Él, un heredero real; ella, la sicaria más polémica de la última década.¿Qué tan incoherente es el destino como para suscitar el choque de dos vidas completamente opuestas? »
Relationships: Kim Namjoon | RM/Kim Seokjin | Jin, Park Jimin (BTS)/Original Character(s), Park Jimin (BTS)/Original Female Character(s)





	1. • 目標 - Prólogo.

¡Bienvenidos y bienvenidas al pequeño reino independiente de Na'o! Ubicado en una de las muchas islas que rodean Corea, ha pasado desapercibido durante años debido a su escaso reconocimiento como destino turístico y falta de interés por parte de los medios de comunicación. Con una baja tasa de delincuencia y pocos maleantes en activo, sus habitantes han podido disfrutar de una vida pacífica y sosegada. Así pues, ¿qué podría poner patas arriba el tranquilo día a día del que gozan los Na'oies? ¿Podrán los magnates del lugar y su respectiva realeza hacer frente a los cambios que les depara el futuro?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Os invito a apoyarme en el desarrollo de esta historia y a darme la oportunidad de haceros disfrutarla. ♡
> 
> Gracias por leer hasta aquí.


	2. • 律法 - Capítulo 1.

– ¡Mierda!

Podía escuchar cómo se aproximaban sus pasos a una velocidad mayor de la que escapaban los míos. Escoger una vía de escape que implicara edificios repletos de rutas conocidas por el enemigo y desconocidas para mí no había sido la mejor de las ideas que solían cruzar mi cabeza.

– ¡Estás haciendo el ridículo! –Exclamó una voz masculina que identifiqué como la de mi perseguidor–. ¡Y las consecuencias serán aún más graves si no te das por vencida!

Oh, venga ya. ¿Qué le hacía pensar que iba a dejar que me atrapara por las buenas? Definitivamente, este muchacho necesitaba cambiar su guión de intento de policía compasivo. Haciendo caso omiso a su absurda petición, pues, continué mi huida por una de las puertas de emergencia ubicada al final de la planta en la que me hallaba. «Se encuentra en el piso 24», decía un letrero emplazado en la susodicha salida.

– Imbécil, ¿cómo piensas bajar ahora? –Me dije antes de retomar el paso hacia las infinitas escaleras que amenazaban con retrasarme aún más.

Segundo tras segundo y quejido tras quejido, la situación se estaba tornando cuando menos agobiante. Ah, ¿por qué me empeñaría en salirme del plan? Aquello no era habitual en mi metodología. Sin embargo, poco podía hacer ya; limitarme a correr en dirección a un milagro era la única posibilidad de sobrevivir.

Cuando logré dar con el piso 16, una rápida ráfaga de aire rozó mi hombro y consiguió descentrarme por completo. ¿Qué había sido aquello? ¿Una bala? Tras alzar la cabeza en pos de averiguarlo, descubrí que un cañón de pistola me apuntaba voraz desde unas pocas escaleras más allá. Ah, de nuevo... Él. Lo creía rezagado. Y muy a mi pesar, asumí en ese momento que un paso en falso me llevaría directa a una camilla de hospital. O, peor aún; de cabeza al asiento reservado junto al mismísimo Lucifer.

– Es tu final. –Sentenció el portador del arma.

Pero, ¿lo era? Había sobrevivido a misiones peores que esa. Rodeada de hormigas rojas, enterrada en vida e incluso secuestrada por dudosos asesinos hambrientos de odio. ¿Una mísera pistola iba hundir mi reputación? No, claro que no.

– Creo que aún no te has enterado de quién soy. –Las palabras brotaron de mi garganta sin temor alguno. Y estas, a su vez, me obligaron a convencerme de que no había ninguna otra solución además de la que comenzaba a tomar forma en mi mente. Después de todo, la ubicación en la que me encontraba sí me brindaba cierta posibilidad. Una de muy peligrosa, pero difícil de ignorar.

El gran ventanal a mi espalda dejaba entrever una tarde peculiarmente soleada. Los tonos ocre, rojizos y anaranjados se entremezclaban entre sí para cubrir el cielo de pequeñas llamas fulgurantes. Si la situación no se hubiera dado de _aquella _forma, habría resultado el día idóneo para tomar un espumoso café en alguna de las muchas terrazas de la ciudad. Pero no era momento de divagar; debía actuar con rapidez y convencimiento.__

____

– Me temo que sí, chiquilla. Me temo... Que sí.

____

Mis ojos se centraron en el gatillo del arma mientras el intento de policía volvía a pronunciarse. El susodicho estaba a punto de disparar. Y yo, de cometer una locura. 

____

Tan siquiera volví la cabeza para comprobar que el martillo de seguridad suspenso a mi izquierda seguía en su posicional inicial. Acorté la distancia que me separaba de él en un par de rápidos movimientos y, tras tomarlo con confianza, lo lancé con más fuerza de la habitual en dirección al cristal. Segundos después, este se rompía en tantos pedazos como gotas hay en un día lluvioso.

____

Y yo, me lanzaba contra ellos dispuesta a abandonar el edificio que se había empeñado en acorralarme con esmero.

____

– ¡Esper...! –El tono de voz empleado por el hombre denotó desesperación, angustia. 

____

Cómo me gustaba dejarlos con las palabras en la boca, joder.

____


	3. • 希望 - Capítulo 2.

Pocas partes de mi cuerpo no me reclamaban una explicación tras esa inesperada explosión de dolor; sentía los brazos entumecidos, las piernas doloridas y un líquido espeso recorrer mi cuero cabelludo. La caída había sido estrepitosa, pero no lo suficiente como para acabar con mi vida. Y esa era la señal que necesitaba para ponerme en marcha cuanto antes.

La persecución no había acabado.

Entre gruñidos, traté de incorporarme tanto como mis extremidades lo permitieron. No podía dejar de pensar en la maravillosa anécdota que resultaría de aquella experiencia; digna de contar, merecedora de ser presumida. Tampoco en las largas curas que me esperaban después de tal golpe. Sin embargo, consideré ese último detalle como algo sin importancia y seguí manos a la obra en pos de huir del lugar.

Pude comprobar una vez ubicada en tierra que un contenedor de comida en mal estado había amortiguado mi caída. A pesar del hedor y la cantidad de mugre acumulada, no pude sentirme más agradecida con las personas que habían decidido reservar mesa aquel día en el _Tteokbokki's_ , el restaurante de la esquina.

– Siempre en mi corazón, desconocidos. –Expresé con una mueca que consideré indiferente.

Puede que, en el futuro, alguno de ellos terminara por aparecer en mi _lista_. Segundos después, la idea me obligaba a suspirar.

– Debe haber caído por aquí. Buscad el cuerpo o lo que quede de ella.

Una voz masculina, aparentemente distinta a la de mi perseguidor, logró llamar mi atención. ¿Cómo habían llegado hasta allí tan rápido? ¿Cuánto tiempo había transcurrido tras el descenso? _Espabila_ , me volví a decir antes de deslizarme hasta unas cajas de madera ubicadas junto al depósito que, con suerte, ocultarían mi cuerpo de forma temporal. Necesitaba encontrar otra vía de escape antes de que descubrieran que la caída no había sido fatal, y rápido.

Escruté mis alrededores en busca de inspiración; a mis espaldas, una calle sin salida. El muro que la tapiaba no presentaba salientes ni objetos que me permitieran escalarlo, así que trepar no era opción. Frente a mí, un pequeño ejército formado por aparentes policías preparados para abrir fuego a discreción. Esto tenía mala pinta. Pero tal vez...

Al alzar la vista, me llevé una grata sorpresa: una ventana entreabierta. Puede que fuera una entrada directa a la recepción de las oficinas a mi derecha, tal vez a una zona dedicada a los empleados del servicio. Encontraría personal y personas de paso, pero dudaba que estos estuvieran preparados para enfrentar posibles amenazas. O no con armas de fuego.

Mi meta estaba decidida, pero la presencia de los guardias dificultaba la huida de una forma absurdamente simbólica. Sólo necesitaba una señal; un movimiento que los distrajera y dirigiera al extremo opuesto del bloque. Entonces caí en cuenta de lo que, con suerte, aún portaría en uno de mis bolsillos.

Ahí estaba. Tras resguardar la mano en el interior del mencionado trozo de tela y palpar el objeto en cuestión, no pude evitar emitir una breve exhalación repleta de alivio. Aquello era un milagro disparatado. El hecho de mantenerse a resguardo a pesar del impacto debía ser obra de mi ángel de la guarda. Un protector que a estas alturas dudaba merecerme. O puede que fuera mera suerte, pero ahí estaba mi maldita salvación.

– Haz tu trabajo, pequeño. –Murmuré en un intento por reconfortarme.

La pequeña esfera, esquivando los pies necesarios en el proceso, rodó hasta posicionarse cerca del asfalto que conformaba la carretera frente al edificio. A simple vista asemejaba ser uno de esos pendientes de bisutería que terminaban por caer de tu oreja con un movimiento más brusco de lo habitual, por lo que asumí que tan siquiera repararían en ella. Esperé unos pocos segundos, no más de diez. Y entonces deslicé la lengua hasta una de mis muelas del juicio. El _click_ que vino después me incitó a sonreír.

En respuesta, un poderoso estruendo inundó las calles hasta lograr hacerse con su control.

– ¿Qué demonios...?

– Mierda, ¿Qué ha sido eso?

– ¡Estad atentos a cualquier movimiento!

Mi comunicador había cumplido su cometido. Le di las gracias en silencio, pedí disculpas a su ingeniero en un susurro e intenté no pensar en la reiterada dependencia que solía manifestar por él.

Las voces de los agentes resonaban preocupadas de aquí para allá mientras adoptaban las medidas de seguridad estipuladas en casos de posible emergencia. Pisadas repletas de apremio y avisos angustiados; era el momento de entrar en acción.

Incorporarme resultó todo un suplicio. Mis extremidades se encontraban tan resentidas como al principio; la adrenalina no estaba cumpliendo su función. La herida de la cabeza, además, me mantenía desorientada y sensible a cualquier gesto imprudente. Decidí, pero, que unas lesiones de ese calibre no iban a detenerme. Después de la dichosa caída, debía demostrar al destino que no había sido una equivocación darme la oportunidad de seguir viviendo. Seguir respirando. Seguir _huyendo_.

Escalé las cajas que habían ocultado mi presencia hasta el momento y me posicioné frente a la ventana. Mi altura nunca había sido considerable, pero la agilidad obtenida con incansables entrenos me permitía llevar a cabo los movimientos necesarios para superar este tipo de obstáculos. Así fue como incliné los brazos hacia atrás, doblegué mi cuerpo en un intento por coger impulso y salté hacia el alféizar.

– Eh... ¡Eh! ¡Mirad allí!

Tan siquiera me fue necesario dirigir la mirada hacia el propietario de la voz para comprobar que una decena de ojos atravesaban mi nuca. El aviso había puesto en guardia a una parte considerable del equipo, y yo volvía a estar a merced del azar.

_Muévete. Sé rápida. Actúa._

– Que os den. –Espeté antes de dejarme caer sin miramientos por el hueco comprendido entre el vidrio y el saliente.


End file.
